1972
by SeanEmma4Evr
Summary: Bella finally discovers Edward's most shameful secret.


_1972_ - _Twilight_ Drabble  
_Pairing_: Edward / Bella  
_Rating_: K  
_Summary_: Bella finally discovers Edward's most shameful secret.  
_Special thanks_: LindaRoo, who pushed me forward in spite of my stubbornness. Not to mention her excellent beta-skills. And a big thanks to the wonderful Kyra4 - you keep me sane, girl.

0000000

Bella, the love of my life, the most perfect of all creatures, stared at my music collection with an odd expression. As usual, I found slight amusement at her thoughtfulness, but, more than anything else, I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Bella, what are y—"

"In 1972, did you know that Bobby Fischer defeated Boris Spassky in a chess match in Iceland? His victory made him the first American chess champion."

Bobby Fischer? Sure, I remembered the guy well. In August of 1971, Jasper competed against him in a lightning event in New York, losing with a score of 21.5 to his 22. Jasper threw the match, of course, after Alice had a vision of him not only beating Fischer but going on to conquer both Petrosian and Spassky, making _him_ the first American chess champion. _He's still a little sore about the intentional loss_.

"Yes, I did know that."

Bella continued, still staring at my CD collection, "And did you know the Dallas Cowboys defeated the Miami Dolphins in Super Bowl VI...in _1972?"_ She put an emphasis on the year. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sure...the score was twenty-four to three. Why—"

"_And _did you know that, also in 1972, the Winter Olympics were held in Sapporo, Japan?"

"I went to the games. Emmett had a weird fascination with the javelin toss. Of course I know that. Bella, what's going on?"

"And did you know Ben Affleck, the world's worst actor, was born on August 15, 1972? Did you know that?" Her brown eyes were shining.

"Yes," I said curtly, now burning with curiosity. _What is she getting at?_

"_And_ did you know that Elton John's album _Honkey Chateau _was released in 1972 as well?"

I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes, frustrated. "Yes," I replied. "I'm up to date with my pop culture. But let's get back to what's important, shall we? What are you going on about 1972 for?"

Smiling to herself, she answered, "Because I'm curious as to why you have a Spice Girls CD directly _next _to _Honky Chateau_." She gave me a pointed look, biting her bottom lip. I couldn't suppress the groan.

_Oh no,_ I thought. _No, no, no, NO_.

"I've got absolutely no problem with Elton John myself - though I think you're an even better pianist - but the Spice Girls thing is a little...interesting. Weren't they a _nineties girl_ group?"

_Of all the things for her to notice_. I sighed, and squeezed my eyes shut. The next phrase came out in a rush of words.

"Geri Halliwell was born in 1972." I ducked my head. "I prefer to keep it there so...my siblings don't see it."

_And you, _I thought bitterly.

Bella's grin grew.

"Geri Halliwell? You actually know their names?"

I clenched my fists, desperate to stop incriminating myself further.

"Let me guess, your favorite is Baby Spice?"

Narrowing my eyes, refusing to answer the completely irrelevant question _(and she's wrong, anyway_._ I like Sporty Spice, since she looks like Bella_._ Well, if you squint and have dreadful human vision_), I sucked in an unnecessary breath. I had the sneaking suspicion Bella didn't act alone.

"Bella, let me ask you something first," I told her, doing my best to dazzle her into telling me the truth. "How did you know all those random facts about 1972? Last time I checked, I was alive then and you weren't even thought of."

Shrugging, she answered, "Alice sort of had a vision of this, though she wouldn't tell me the specifics. She just told me to do some research on the year and then find the Elton John CD in your collection. She said having me call you out on this made your expression even funnier."

I barely heard anything she said. My thoughts revolved around one word: _Alice_.

"Edward?"

"Alice alone, right? You and she acted by yourselves, right?" I asked her, my breaths coming out in pants.

Bella didn't need to answer. Downstairs, I heard Emmett's booming laugh, followed by, "Edward likes the_ Spice Girls?!"_

In the words of my Bella, _Crap_.

* * *

1972_ is the work of Fanfiction. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, but the featured story is original._


End file.
